¿¡Por qué tú?
by Cira-Chan
Summary: Inglaterra va a pasear por asia en busca de recuerdos, se encuentra con china, quien le pide que le devuelva a hong kong!


Hetalia… Inglaterra/China/Hong Kong… By: Aexis Martínez… Enjoy!

¿¡Por qué TÚ!

En un tiempo en el que U.S.A decidió buscar mejores cosas que hacer y ya no podía molestarlo, Inglaterra volvió a quedarse solo, pues Kiku en esta ocasión escogió tomarse un descanso junto a Alemania y el buen Nor-Italiano.

Arthur, que se sentía más ignorado y asocial que siempre, se fue a caminar un rato por Asia para ver si encontraba a alguien a quien presumirle sus inventos ya creados por Estados Unidos, y entre otras cosas su "grandiosa" y antigua historia, con el pretexto de recordar buenos momentos de su alianza con Japón.

Al final de su recorrido se encontró con una repentina y no tan grata sorpresa, el continente estaba totalmente desolado, lo que empeoro su estado emocional; al parecer todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para tomarse vacaciones de último minuto, así que se dispuso a marcharse y volver a casa con cara de desilusión…

En lo que el Británico dio vuelta para regresar por donde llego, escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

-¿Inglaterra?

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

Era la voz de China, que a simple vista era fácil adivinar que estaba cocinando, pues la manchas en el delantal lo estaban delatando… A lo que el cejudo chico se sintió afortunado, ya que el hambre lo estaba matando, se le había ido el tiempo caminando, y con él las fuerzas…

-¡China!

-Vine solo para… -Olvidó su propósito, estaba maquinando una excusa-

-¡Para pasar el rato!, ¡jeje!... –¡Bastante mala por cierto!, ¿¡A quién diablos se le ocurriría caminar toda Asia para pasar el Rato!-

-Bien, ya que estas aquí, ¿Te gustaría comer algo?

La invitación le sentó de maravilla, era como si el chico con el delantal le hubiera leído el pensamiento, o tal vez escuchado su estómago.

-Thank you very much! –Respondió sin dudarlo, sin saber que luego se arrepentiría de haber respondido en un modo afirmativo muy entusiasta-

El asiático lo invitó a pasar al pequeño restaurante, donde lo sentó en una mesa de esquina de solo 2 asientos, en la que unos segundos más tarde, Arthur observaba el plato maldiciéndose por no haber preguntado cual era el menú.

-¿Será suficiente con eso?

-Más que suficiente. –Pensó para sí: ¡Malditos grillos fritos, no se si los odio más a ustedes o a U.S.A!- Tal vez su sentido del gusto no era el mejor pero aun así, le parecía muy Desagradable…

Al terminar su poco apetecible manjar, lo sorprendió que el muchacho de cabello largo no le quitara la mirada de encima, hecho que lo intimidó.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó con algo de temor-

-No… ¿Quieres una galleta de la suerte? –Ofreció extendiendo la mano al rubio de en frente con cierta malicia-

Podía entender que el chino fuera amable, siempre lo era, siempre intentando calmar las cosas a través del estómago de la gente. Pero esto le estaba resultando un tanto extraño. De la manera corriente, China lo habría dejado regresar sin preocuparse por la razón que había llevado al rubio allí. Definitivamente algo pasaba…

Aceptó la galleta. Al abrir el crocante bocadillo de un mordisco, y sacar el papelito de su boca, alcanzó a leer:

-¡DEVUELVEME A HONG KONG!-

-I knew it!

-¡Sabía que había algo extraño en esta excesiva amabilidad tuya!…

-¡Hong Kong es mío y no voy a cederlo a nadie!, creo que lo he dicho ya antes repetidas veces. –Dijo enfadado-

-Es mi hermano pequeño, no lo pienso dejar en manos de alguien que inventa lo que ya pasó de moda, y que se rinde tan fácil ante las molestias de América, además… ¡Si él se liberó de ti, yo puedo quitarte a mi Hermanito! –Esto último fue un golpe bastante bajo, un gancho en el Hígado para el solitario Iggy-

El ahora asombrado Inglaterra miraba al chino con temor, parecía que traspasaría la mesa, la silla, la pared, el suelo, ¡cualquier cosa que estuviera en su camino!, para escaparse del fúrico de ojos marrones que según iggy imaginaba, planeaba cocinarlo vivo y servirlo con los grillos.

-¡No voy a permitir que mi hermano sea un Británico incapaz de nada!

Este comentario lo hizó olvidar el temor y entrar en calor…

-¡Soy capaz de muchas cosas!, no te lo voy a devolver, contigo solo ha aprendido a encender cosas para que se conviertan en hogueras, ¡lo convertiste en un maníaco que causa incendios!, ¡Es un Pirómano!, ¡¿Y te dices ser Inteligente?

En medio de la disputa inútil entre estos 2, se escuchó un ruido que hizó callar a ambos. Venía de fuera… Se asomaron torpemente en silencio; fuegos artificiales, eso era… ¿Podría ser?

En la esquina del pequeño establecimiento donde se encontraban, se veía alguien riendo y saltando con tal euforia, que hasta un psiquiatra preferiría retirarse antes que atenderlo, pues sus niveles de adrenalina parecían desaparecer en las nubes.

A lo que ambos al reconocer al personaje, exclamaron al unísono en medio de tal estruendo:

-¡HONG KONG!

-What the hell are you doing! –Dijo el Inglés en tono alarmante-

-Aproveché que todos se fueron a vacacionar para venir a divertirme un rato. No pensé encontrarlos aquí. –Dijo el Pequeño en tono ligero-

Terminando de decir esto, otro fuego artificial salió disparado por los aires, con la mala suerte para el chino de caer justo sobre su cocina.

-¡Mi Cocina! –Gritó con preocupación el propietario-

-Wellcome to my world, lo mismo le pasó a mi biblioteca. –Dijo Arthur con una sonrisa de malicia y algo de satisfacción en el rostro-

-Sise quedara conmigo esto no volvería a suceder, tu cocina estaría a salvo. –Dijo señalando al restaurante en un tono comprensivo trantando de convencer a quien usaba el delantal manchado ahora de negro por intentar apagar el fuego-

-Aún así, exijo la custodia, compartida al menos. No dejaré que cocine mal… -Segundo golpe bajo, China 2-Inglaterra 1-

A pesar de los grandes esfuerzos por salvarlo, el lugar se chamuscó, solo se salvo un cuchillo, y eso porque Yao lo llevaba consigo. Y aún los 2 idiotas seguían discutiendo por quien debía quedarse con el pequeño ser incendiario.

Culminaron rindiéndose, luego de quitarle de las manos a Hong Kong una cajita de fósforos que parecía interminable. Sentados en el borde de aquello que 20 minutos antes fue un restaurante, meditaban en silencio…

-Traes mala suerte Arthur. –Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre-

-No fue culpa mía, eso no lo aprendió de mí. –Decía en tono de Disgusto-

-Kiku me dijo que vendrías cuando él se fuera. Estaba dispuesto a encontrarte para llegar a un acuerdo contigo sobre Hong Kong, pero creo que no funcionó. –Dijo con Tristeza en el rostro-

-I am sorry, lo siento Yao. –Le dijo al ver su rostro-

-Se que te preocupas por él, después de todo eres su hermano mayor.

Luego de un silencio incómodo, el inglés volvió a soltar palabra, después de un largo suspiro y en tono cansado, el que estaba sentado a su lado logró escuchar.

-Es tuyo… No quiero pasar por el dolor de perder un hermano dos veces… No necesito otro mal agradecido.

-De Todos modos, creo que al final, estaré siempre solo… -Concluyó- Esto dejó al Asiático fuera de base, China 0-Inglaterra 2-

-Entonces, fue esa tu verdadera razón de haber venido, te sientes solo, ¿no es así? –Le dijo en tono bajo y comprensivo-

-Aquí están tus recuerdos con Japón, te consuelan cuando te sientes desvalorizado, ¿cierto?

-Agradezco que me dejes a Hong Kong. Pero en realidad no estás solo, no todos te desprecian como crees, Kiku es distante pero te aprecia (a pesar de que ya no sean aliados), cuentas con Portugal, y ps conmigo según convenga y no este Hong Kong de por medio, así que podemos escucharte. Solo tienes que ver a tu alrededor Iggy. –Dijo con la mirada fija en la luna-

Arthur estaba asombrado, ¿podría Yao tener razón?, ¿¡quién sabe! Pero si estaba en lo cierto le debía una. –China and Inglaterra = Empate, ¡Por fin!-

-Te ayudaré a poner tu cocina en pie de nuevo.

-No es necesario, mi casa esta llena de ellas.

En esta conversa, pasó el Disgusto un día de 1997, y con ella también esa desastrosa noche.

A la mañana siguiente después del desayuno, el ojos de esmeraldas se disponía partir a casa, con una bolsita llena de bocadillos chinos (esta vez sin grillos). Pero antes de irse se dirigió al personaje del delantal.

-Cuidalo y enseñalo bien, vendré a visitar de vez en cuando. –Dijo despidiéndose con un gesto de Yao y el pequeño a su lado-

Se alejó dejando atrás a los asiáticos, y dijo para sí mismo:

Otra colonia pérdida; estoy empezando a creer que no tengo fuerza de voluntad para mantener a mi lado a los asiáticos. La verdad hubiera esperado lucha de alguna otra nación, pero ¿¡Por qué tú! Ni si quiera le he dicho que me parece simpático, y se lleva a Hong Kong así de fácil, ¿estaré comenzando a perder mi grandiosidad? No, ¡Eso jámas!, solo estoy siendo piadoso, es todo… No tienes de que preocuparte England, eres Generoso, sigues siendo el mejor. Y ya no me siento Ignorado, porque con esto ya no podrán hacerlo. ¿No estoy más solo, no? No pensé que podría admitirlo, ni si quiera creí que pudiera ser así, pero… Perdón Kiku, hay alguien a quien no puedo negarme además de a ti… Pero… ¿Por qué tu… Yao?.

Fin


End file.
